


Damn you space Zevran

by 26Letters



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff Ahoy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26Letters/pseuds/26Letters
Summary: Okay, technically not Zevran, but my Ryder had exactly the same reaction as my Warden did to Zev when Reyes appeared and this idea wouldn't go away. Fun and games with language tech and a little bit of backstory for Ryder.  As always a short one-shot.





	Damn you space Zevran

Kadara was quiet for once as they lay together, tired but not quite ready for sleep. With everything that was still happening, downtime like this was precious, and Sara was loathe to waste it.

“Reyes?”

“That is my name.”

She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. “If I turn off my translator.. could you just talk?”

Though she couldn’t see the raised eyebrow, she knew it was there. “About?”

She sighed. “I don’t know, secrets, songs, hell, just tell me a story.”

Reyes chuckled, stroking a hand along her bare shoulder. “Your wish is my command.”

With a little effort she accessed her Omnitool and turned off the translator, making sure to also ask Sam to please not ‘spoil the moment’ as he phrased it. That done she settled back down to listen.

Reyes' voice drifted over her, quiet at first but he soon found his stride; without the translator’s influence she could hear the Chilean accent in the rhythms and nuances of his Spanish. It had been years, centuries if you wanted to be technical, since she’d heard anything similar. She and Scott had grown up speaking a mishmash of Portuguese and, on the rare occasions their father was home, English; just one of their mother’s quirks.

Ellen had been proud of her heritage and had always insisted that something got lost in translation when it was automatic. She had confided in Sara once, long ago, that their father had first asked her out in the worst Portuguese she had ever heard; but the obvious effort made had touched her, and she had agreed to the date. Sara remembered the fond amusement in her mother’s eyes when she had added that his language skills had not improved a damn since then, despite years of trying.

Reyes continued to speak as Sara drifted into memories, she could feel his voice rumbling in his chest, catching the odd word, but never enough to understand what he was actually saying. It felt comforting in its own way and soon enough she slept.

She woke to find him singing softly, one hand idly playing with her hair; the words were still lost, but the tune sounded familiar, perhaps one they’d danced to before. He seemed relaxed on a level she hadn’t seen since they’d met, and a small part of her wished they could stay like this forever.

“I could get used to being serenaded awake.”

Reyes responded with something unintelligible, but probably horribly cheesy, judging by his tone.

“Hold on.” Sara moved to open her Omnitool but he stopped her, smiling.

Taking one of her hands from his chest he brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “No more words.”

And as it turned out, they didn’t need them.


End file.
